The present disclosure relates to a generator packaging arrangement which facilitates heavier generator installation onto smaller gearboxes without adversely affecting the gearbox weight yet maintains desired generator design features.
As modern commercial aircraft transition to a more electric architecture, relatively larger generators are being installed into smaller engine nacelles. These relatively heavier generators are also being mounted to smaller accessory gearboxes. As generator weight begins to account for the majority of the accessory gearbox load, specific design changes to the accessory gearbox may be necessary to accommodate the generator. Also, as the generator is typically cantilever mounted off the accessory gearbox, heavier generators may result in increased overhung bending moments which require increased accessory gearbox housing wall thicknesses and weight.